No Diggity
by DeepDeepSorrow
Summary: SenRu! What do u think will happen if Rukawa and Sendoh though that they were falling for the same girl, when the whole truth is they're falling for each other? The thrill here? Rukawa's other half is bound to doom them. Hehehe.


**No Diggity. No Doubt.**

by: Shiyori Miyazaki

**Author's Note**: Ne, minna! This is my second finished fic, so I hope you'll read this one. I think it's kinda cool. That's what I think. And, uh… My sister says she's gonna help me out with this. I just hope she will. Er... What else? Hmm... Ah... I dedicate this to Sendoh, my injury. That's it's' name. Chibi thinks it's a lot better to give it a name. Weird, eh? And uh, sorry to Sendoh Fans out there, for ruining the surname. I just like it that way. So, Sendoh, get well soon. Hekhek.

**DISCLAIMERS**: No matter how I cry, no matter how I scream and no matter whatever I do… I just… don't own Rukawa… and the other boys the way Takehiko does. But the OCs are mine!!! Hekhekhek.

**Pairings**: TOP Secret. Ha-ha. SenRu. Eh?

**Warning**: Ima newbie. Rock On, dude!

here it goes…

Chapter One:

**The Chasing Thing**

"Ne, Kosh. Is it just me or that's really Rukawa-kun?"

"Huh?"

Koshino glanced to where Sendoh's eyes seemed to be directing to. A guy whom Sendoh was pointing to was in Sendoh's height. He was wearing a dark blue cap pulled backwards, with a stylish KR embedded on it covering his jet black hair, and showing his right ear, pierced with shining, shimmering, splendid silver earrings. He's dressed with black long-sleeves shirt, first and last two buttons were unbuttoned, which revealed his oh-so pale skin hehe,.. [what was that for?!, loose eight pockets pants and buckled belt around his hips. Chuck Taylor. Yeah. Punk eh? Dunno.

He actually looked so cool.

He looked so freaking hot.

Looked so gorgeous.

So striking.

Just like Rukawa.

But, soooo not Rukawa.

There was something that made Sendoh ask his best friend.

The twist?

He's actually with a girl, a hot one. Oh no, make that two! There goes the other one and she's kinda dazzling, hair spiked and all.This Rukawa guy had his arms wrapped around both waists.

It's not that I'm saying that Rukawa would not get HOT girls. Heck, he surely would. It isn't likely. It's just he doesn't go displaying himself to public. With girls, duh. That's soooo not Rukawa. It's… It's unusual. Rare. Infrequent. Strange. sigh

And he was grinning. What? Yeah. He's grinning. OOC? Nah, dunno. Though Sendoh had one on ones with him, he hasn't seen him smile yet. But of course, why would he, he had always considered Sendoh as his rival. Why smile at Sendoh, anyway?

_Same taste, huh? _He said with a fake smile.

Fake?

Eh?

Oh, well.

Here come other three girls.

And another four.

Five were coming out from a stall.

Six from nowhere.

Another seven immerged from a nearby resto.

Eight from there.

Nine from here.

Ten from…

Oh well... Needless to say, but I'm gonna say it…

A CROWD is coming to get him. The screamings. Gigglings. For crying out loud!

"RUKAWA-KUN!!!!!!"

Rukawa threw the two girls, from before, away and ran for his life. The girls ran after him. He jumped into a parked red Ferrari, not far away.

He started the engine.

The tires screeched.

Whoooosshh!

He disappeared.

Along with the stampede that was supposed to occur... And with the girls' wildest dreams…

"HE'S GONE."

They screamed. Some cried. Some sighed. Some went hilarious. Some were hysterical.

It's a good thing; Sendoh and Koshino were in the other side of the road. Well, that's until, somebody said from afar…

"Oh, look girls. They're looking at us." ambisyosa!

"Where?"

"Standing in front of that car!"

Sendoh and Koshino blankly stared at each other.

"Those guys are from Ryonan, ne?"

Sendoh's ear twitched.

"Yeah. That's Sendoh-kun!"

Koshino's head tilted slowly away from the where the girls are…

"He soooo cute!"

Koshino sweatdropped.

"A-a, he's gorgeous."

Sendoh sweatdropped likewise. But with a smile of course. He loves compliments. Especially, if they come from girls. He's Sendoh Akira, anyway. What do you expect? Huh?

"Whatever happens, that will be your fault," Koshino whispered stiffly.

"GIRLS, LET'S GET HIM!"

Both sweatdropped.

They knew what will happen next.

And to save their butts, the Ryonan guys quickly threw themselves inside the car.

"I wonder why it's a HIM, Hiro."

"But of course, they mean-YOU, baby!"

Koshino gave him a sarcastic look.

There's a smile is plastered on Sendoh's face as he started the engine.

_I won't start, _the car said.

He started it again.

_I won't start, I won't start, _the car said.

"What's the matter? Akira, they're coming!"

And again.

_I won't start, I won't start, I won't start, _the car said.

"HERE WE COME, SENDOH-KUN!"

_I said I won't don't you understand,? _the car shouted.

"Damn! You shouldn't have bought this thing, Hiro!" Sendoh demanded as his checked the rushing fangirls at the back.

"Hey, it was you who recommended it in the first place! Why put the blame on me?"

He started it once more.

Wanna know what the car said?

Nah?

Oh.

"Why? Didn't you test drive it first?!"

"I didn't. You did. We were with that f German girl or French or whatever the hell she is, remember? And you kept on flirting with her and…"

Sendoh cut him off. "Oh that."

Koshino pouted.

Sendoh started it again.

Same thing.

"Akira, they're getting closer…"

He looked at the side mirror.

"Come on!"

He started it for the nth time.

_Hehehe, _the car said.

"Kami-sama, not now please! Buy another one, Hiro!"

Out of frustration, Sendoh went out and kicked the Ford vehicle.

_Ok, ok, I'll start, don't kick me! You bastard!, _the car said.

"That's it?!"

"So that's the technique, huh? Now get your ass in here so we can peter out."

He got into the car.

"Ikuzo!"

And they were gone. Along with stampede that was supposed to occur. And with the girls' wildest dreams…

to be continued…

A. N. Now, curious, eh? Oh, well… That's the end of the first chapter. I don't know if you liked it. And I will never know unless, you'll give REVIEWS… I don't give a damn about FLAMES. I just want to know whatchathink of it. I'll wait. Yeah. ROK ON! Anybody knows what Big Bang is?! Ja ne! 'Till then…


End file.
